A Calling From Albion
by evie898
Summary: After falling through an art cabinet into Ablion Evie and Megan find themselves in Camelot where they find love and aventure beyond their wildest dreams but choices must be made...- Set after series 1, PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Art, not the most boring of lessons but always the most embarrassing when the teacher holds up one of my sketches to show to the class, claiming it as yet another A*. Honestly, I think he needs glasses. I glanced down at my watercolour painting which was slowly taking shape on my piece of white paper, suppressing a snigger at my best friend's earlier idiocy. Several minutes previously, almost at the end of lunch Megan had insisted in over taking me on the way into the art room so she would be first in only to find that the head of art was holding a private meeting. Some how they didn't notice her speedy entrance and she cowered behind a pillar out of sight but unable to get out of the room without being spotted. I had just been there wetting myself at her predicament until the teacher noticed and came to tell her that she wasn't supposed to be in there. Her complexion turned a bright pink and she squeaked sorry before fleeing from the room. Megan noticed me laughing next to her and dug her elbow into my ribs, jarring me from the day dream.

"Shut up!" She mumbled, her humiliation still showing on her face and she scowled turning back to her painting. I laughed again and ignored her and tried to concentrate on my own work. I looked at what I had painted, a picture of a woman in a white dress leaning on the barrier of a wooden jetty, staring absentmindedly into the murky waters. My mind really wasn't on the subject, more on the conversation the girls were holding behind us. Something about one screwing a guy in our year in some bushes on Vire island in the centre of town. I am certainly never going there again!! Ewww!! I winced at the piece of gruesome information. I really didn't need to know that!

I decided to take my mind off of the subject. I took the piece of paper towel which was meant for cleaning paintbrushes a crushed it into a compact paper missile in my fist then watched as the teacher turned his back on us. I threw it at Megan. I watched as it bounced of her honey blonde hair back on to the floor beside me and she stopped in her work and scowled at the paper.

"Uh!" She gasped then turned to scowl at me. "Bitch!" She said sarcastically.

"Slag!" I replied with a smile. I loved our little sarcastic insult fights, that was until Megan started throwing her muscle around which this time she decided to do earlier than usual. With one swift glance to make sure she was not being observed by the teacher she pushed me off my chair with such force I went flying into the empty metal cabinet by my side. I braced my self for the jarring shock that was about to run the whole length of my body as my head came into contact with the back of the metal cupboard but it never came. I found myself falling through soft stuff, it felt like furry blankets until I hit the metal floor. Disorientated, I stumbled to my feet, using what I now realised were fur coats to help pull myself up. This was seriously weird. I hadn't noticed the fur coats earlier, in fact I swear it had been empty and I never knew it was this big. I fumbled through the darkness and soft garments expecting my fingertips to come into contact with the back of the cabinet but I found no such thing. Mystified, I took another step in then another then another, awaiting the back of the cabinet to meet me but it never did. I started to get freaked when the fur coats transformed into the leafy foliage of bushes and frosty leaves crunched underneath my navy converses.

"Megan!" I called worriedly and glanced back over my shoulder but all that I could see of the classroom was the smallest crack of light and it seemed so far away… I was about to run back when Megan slammed into me.

"Holy cow!" I screamed as she knocked me flying for the second time in a minute in a cloud of powdery snow.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as I fell back through the bushes into a snowdrift. I found myself gazing skyward. The sky was a beautiful azure blue and dappled sunlight pierced the frozen canopy, the bare branches looked like gnarled hands trying to claw at each other against the stark pale sky. I was totally freaked now but also a sense of anticipation flooded my stomach.

"Where the hell are we?!" I exclaimed getting to my feet and shaking off the snow before it melted and made me damp. I walked to the centre of the mysterious clearing admiring my beautiful surroundings.

"No idea!" Megan exclaimed pushing her way past me to get a better view of everything. I hugged my arms, slightly chilled by the frozen air that surrounded us and my breath froze in front of me and twisted away into the cold atmosphere. The trees mainly consisted of beeches and hazels all twisted and frozen as they had been exposed to the harsh elements. Icicles refracted the pure white light as they hung from the branches and all around us drifts of undisturbed pristine snow was piled up over the land features. I waded forward through the snow which rose up to the middle of my calf. Somewhere far off I heard the faint sound of water trickling over rocks and the recognizable sound of Robin song floated dreamily through the idyllic scene.

All of a sudden I became aware of the fact that I felt weak at the knees.

"Megan…" I began slightly afraid as I gripped tightly onto the branch of a nearby tree to keep my balance the light-headedness threatening to overcome me.

"I don't feel so good…!" I moaned

"Evie?!" She said alarmed, coming back over but in her stride she faltered and I watched shocked as she swayed and struggled to keep her self on her feet as well. The snow merged in my eyes just to become austere blurry patches of whiteness and I gripped on to the branch for dear life as I became disorientated with no sense of which way was up and which way was down. Then the hazy blackness came like a dark cloud it blocked the sun from my vision and I fell into a deep slumber, the soft snow cushioning me as I fell to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was in a confused disarray as I woke up, wondering why I was so cold, what all the cold stuff was around me. Wait, it was snow but why was it there? You never get snow in England. My eyes slowly fluttered open and millions of tiny snow crystals sparkled in front of me. I groaned and clenched and unclenched my fingers that lay beside my face, feeling the cold wetness of the melted snow on my warm flesh.

"I think she's waking up!" Someone said from beside me. It was a young male voice, sounded slightly excited and I somehow recognized and didn't at the same time. That didn't make sense. I frowned and tilted my head towards the source of the voice. The whiteness of the woods was blinding, refracted light bounced off all the snow and back into my weary eyes making me squint. The light was so bright it made my head hurt and I could only see the faint outline of a figure that crouched over me. I slowly pieced my recent memories together until I remembered what exactly had happened, I tried to scream and sit up but I was so cold, my muscles seemed to have seized up and they shuddered at the exertion and the noise which escaped my voice box was little more than a faint whimper. I still could barely see and a glacial cold gripped my body and I hugged my limbs desperately shivering.

"Is she alright?" This time it was another voice that spoke. I began to shiver, badly, my arms trebling as they groped at my torso and my teeth chattered.

"Merlin you idiot! Don't just stand there help her!" All of a sudden I felt the warmth of a dry jacket around my shoulders. As I inhaled I caught a whiff of soapy leather and wood smoke. I managed to calm my violently seizing muscles enough to look up at the man who had given it to me. My heart stopped with shock as I was met with inquisitive blue eyes and a wide smile. The man also had a mop of blonde hair and was wearing expensive looking hunting leathers. It was Arthur Pendragon.

I was just about able to stop the words 'holy cow' from slipping out of my mouth again as he smiled at me politely but also slightly patronizingly.

"Hi…" I squeaked, my voice an octave higher than normal.

"Hi…" Arthur replied calmly.

"Ah-hem!" Interrupted the voice from earlier. My head snapped round and I saw Merlin beaming awkwardly at us.

"Yea… I think that deer got away…" He said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You don't think Merlin! But in case it slipped your notice we have a more important issue to deal with right now! Sorry," He apologized, turning to me "That's Merlin my servant and I am Prince Arthur of Camelot"

"You don't say…" I squeaked again, unsure of what to say in reply I decided to introduce myself. "My name is Evie"

A low groan came from a drift of snow several meters away and both Merlin and Arthur looked up in surprise, Arthur's hand instinctively reaching for the hilt of his sword at his hip.

"Wait!" I said and we watched as Megan's head appeared over a drift of powdery snow.

"Megan!" I exclaimed, rushing to my feet, ignoring the fact that I was shivering so badly I could hardly walk. I paused when I was about a meter away, I swear she looked different…Her hair was longer and thicker and her features were more refined than they had been previously also her face looked more mature, as if she were about seventeen.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as she blinked drunkenly and staggered to her feet seeing that her body also looked more mature, her figure was leaner and taller although her muscle was still there as if her body had somehow stretched itself.

"He he he! You look funny!" She giggled trying to point at me but actually pointing to somewhere in the bushes. I frowned slightly disturbed by her lack of sanity as she smiled at the snow at her feet then all of a sudden lurched towards me.

"Megan!" I managed to squeak before she knocked us both flying.

"Ge' roff me!" I screamed as she had me flattened to the ground, my voice slightly muffled by her hair. She giggled into my neck then all of a sudden she was shoved off me and Arthur helped me up. I was shivering again.

"We need to get you back to Camelot before you catch a chill" He grabbed my wrist and led me over to his grand bay horse.

"I'm not leaving Megan!" I exclaimed and I yanked myself free from his grip. I waded over and tried to heave her up from where she lay giggling in the snow but my limbs were like jelly from the cold; floppy and useless. Arthur groaned and came over to help me.

"She's not normally like this I swear!" I apologized as he picked her up. She smiled drunkenly at his face and tried to catch his lips with her fingers while laughing 'slug!' I think he would have liked her if she wasn't acting so insane, or in her case like she had drunk a can of bulldog buzz.

"Perhaps I better have her on my horse, keep an eye on her. You can have Merlin's!" He offered.

"Oh thanks!" Merlin exclaimed as he had no say in the matter. I watched as he led Megan back over to his horse leaving deep rutted tracks in the snow and he hoisted her into the saddle then climbed on behind her. The horse flicked its ears I annoyance at having to bare such weight. I stumbled over to Merlin's slightly smaller dark bay horse and stared at the great distance up onto its back.

"Need a hand?" Merlin offered politely from beside me.

"Yes please" I smiled barely able to move and looked at his puny muscles. I doubted he was capable of no more than a leg up. I grabbed the pommel of the saddle as he took hold of my knee and heaved me up. I was only just about able to stop myself from tumbling off the other side. Unsure of my own strength; I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around the horse's neck, feeling the animal's soft warm fur press against my cheek. Rather than climbing on behind Merlin took the reigns over the horse's head and led it after Arthur's.

The horse's steady plodding almost lulled me to sleep as we passed through the picturesque forest. I watched Merlin, never quite picking up the courage to speak to him. The amount of questions spinning in my head made it throb. What was happening to us just simply didn't make sense or maybe it was just me hallucinating; that would have to be one serious bang to the head though.

There was a slight breeze that ruffled my hair which I now noticed for some reason was longer and curlier though I ignored it and focused on the more pressing matters at hand. I was in Albion; right. And Merlin and Arthur had just rescued me and Megan from the middle of some forest. Our art lesson seemed a million miles away by now. I could remember our joke about Narnia being in the cabinet but now things had got a bit out of hand. I wondered if sir knew what was in his cupboard. I somehow seriously doubted it, what had happened had probably just been an obscure anomaly transporting us halfway through time and space. Birds twittered around us and I noticed we were approaching a road made of grey cobbles that twisted its way through the snowy forest down the valley. Arthur led us out onto the road which had been cleared of snow and the horses shod hooves clattered on the hard surface. On the way down several patrolling sentries gave Arthur questioning gazes but he ignored them and we rode onwards.

A while later I got my first look at Camelot. It took my breath away. The old ramparts, turrets and crenolations held a certain old and mysterious air to them as the castle stood prominent against the pale wintery sky. I smiled taking in the portcullis, towers and battlements as we advanced down the valley towards the castle. The whole edifice looked magnificent. If only Megan was sane enough to enjoy the view but I thought she was sobering slightly. From what I could see she was no longer pestering Arthurs face instead, blowing raspberries and smiling at the horse's neck. The aura I received as we passed over the drawbridge was almost overpowering the thought that we were actually riding into Camelot was still trying to sink in. From the outer walls we rode up through the town and training grounds earning many questioning glances from Camelot's citizens as they went about their daily business then through the portcullis into the castles grand inner courtyard. The yard had been swept of snow but it was bitterly cold and I gazed longingly towards a window set high in one of the walls behind which I could see the yellow light of a flickering fire. Arthur halted the horses by the steps and jumped from the saddle and helped Megan down. I was still a bit shaky but I managed the descent alright and I went over to Megan's side.

"Megan?" I asked, concerned for her welfare.

"Merlin!" Arthur commanded "Go un-tack and feed and water the horses then bed them down for the night. Then you can clean my sword; clean my hunting leathers and armour sweep my room and yes, I almost forgot the stables need mucking out as well! Chop, chop!" Merlin groaned but did as he was told and led the horses in the direction of the stables. I watched him go feeling slightly sorry for him but I supposed it wasn't too bad. A chill breeze swept across the court making my teeth chatter and I shivered in my damp clothing; shockingly I noticed that my skin was a pale shade of purply pink.

"Lets get you inside" Arthur said as he supported Megan holding her arm around his shoulders. I nodded eagerly, shivering too much to say anything that made sense and stumbled up the steps after them towards the castles warm, welcoming interior. The warmth seeped into me as we walked inside and I let out a sigh of relief and slowly as we passed along the corridors lit by flaming torches my shivers ceased.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched us pass by suits of armour, coats of arms hung on the wall and various other antique relics.

"I'm taking you to a room for you to recover and get dry clothing" Arthur replied and as he finished the sentence we were stood in hall and he stopped by an old oak door underneath an intricate carved stone archway and opened it. Inside were magnificent quarters fit for royalty with a king size bed, silken white sheets and curtains and mahogany furniture. I was still taking it in as Arthur strode over and carefully lay Megan on the bed who I now realised had fallen asleep and I realised with shock he must had been lugging her entire weight around the castle without so much as a bead of sweat on his forehead. He took a pillow and propped another gently underneath her head as if he was trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He looked at her for a couple of seconds before turning to me a bit pink in the cheeks.

"I shall call a servant maid to attend to your needs and make sure the both of you are dressed and fed. If there is anything you should want from me my quarters are straight out the door, up the stairs in front of you first door on the left"

"Thank you" I smiled graciously, inclining my head and he nodded and left. I stood there in the centre of the room for several seconds, not quite sure what to do and eventually I went back over to Megan, drawing up a chair to the bedside. I bit my lip as I stared at her motionless form and felt a pang of jealousy at her pretty face and long slender body that she had mysteriously obtained after we fainted. I shook my head and told myself to get over it.

"Wake up you silly plonker!" I moaned to her unresponsive body and I reached out and wriggled her nose about then growled when she remained still. Rather then wasting my time I jumped to my feet to explore the room in depth. There was a writing desk with quills, ink and parchment, a changing screen, full length mirror and tin bathing tub, a wardrobe which was mainly empty apart from under garments and moth balls. There was also a dressing table, dining table, comfy chairs all crowded around a fire place stacked with chopped wood and several chests which I checked and contained nothing but bedding and spare candles. I took one and lit it with a firelighter I had found and set it on the window sill next to the bed. The flame licked greedily at the candle wick and the heat melted the frost crystals that grew across the window panes. Bored; I went back over to Megan and wiggled her nose again this timed she gave a faint groan in response.

"Megan?" I queried fervently. She didn't say anything. "Megan!" I exclaimed, this time louder, she gave another groan. I gently shook her shoulder but she seemed to be drifting away again. "Oh for goodness sake woman!" I exclaimed and slapped her.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SMOKED CHEESE!" She screamed and sat bolt upright in the bed. We smacked foreheads and we both squealed 'Ow!' before falling backwards. I got back up tenderly rubbing my forehead.

"What the hell did you slap me for?" She demanded angrily.

"To try and snap you out of it!" I replied "And oh my god PLEASE say you are sane again!"

"Sane?" She questioned "Since when am I not sane? Actually don't answer that!"

"Since we arrived in Albion! You've been acting like a complete Pollock all the way to Camelot! I think you scared the living daylights out of Arthur at one point!"

Shock horror dawned on Megan's face. "What? WHO?"

"What do you mean what who?"

"We're in Albion?"

"Cant you remember anything?"

"NO!" She screamed "All I can remember is…" She paused for thought "Being in some woods and then feeling all woozy…"

"Right… Not much really happened. We just met Arthur and Merlin who saved us from hyperthermia and they took us back to Camelot and showed us to a room and you've been asleep for about an hour and why do you look different?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Megan exclaimed.

"What?" I frowned.

"Your hair… and I swear you are taller!"

I jumped off the bed and went over to the mirror hanging on the wall that I had found earlier but hadn't really looked in. I heard Megan following me well, trying to follow me. I heard her get off the bed then crash into the chair I had left next to it before stumbling inebriatedly after me I was too worried about what she had said though to go back and help her.

I was too shocked to breathe as I stood in front of the mirror, my eyes inspecting every new different part of my body. It's scary for the body you live in all your life to suddenly take a dramatic change; it doesn't feel right it's aberrant and unnatural. My heart was fluttering in my chest like a scared bird as I picked up a long curly lock of golden hair then dropped it again where it hung down to the small of my back then checked out my height, bust and figure which had thinned out like Megan's except I was the slimmer of the two by a margin. My face was different as well it looked more mature, as if it was that of a seventeen year olds and I swore my eyes were a deeper shade of blue. I was busy tugging at my eyelashes when Megan arrived behind me.

"Wow! You're well pretty!" She smirked.

"Uh!" I stammered "Take a look at yourself first before you say that!" I moved out of the way and shaved her in front of the mirror.

"What the…" She squeaked having the first initial sense of shock that I had. She tugged at her pink lips and admired her lean figure.

"You're still thinner than me!" She moaned.

"And!" I said "It doesn't matter when you are as thin as a bean pole!" Megan turned her head to see her face from all possible angles and I felt the pangs of jealousy again. She was so pretty.

"No wonder Arthur couldn't keep his eyes off you!" I grumbled not intending for her to hear but I had said it too loud.

"What?" She demanded turning to me. The look on my face bore all she needed to know. "I thought you said he was scared of me!" She exclaimed.

"Not enough!" I mumbled. I stood there looking at her gawping in shock and horror but I could tell she was also slightly pleased. I knew she had thought Arthur was a bit of a hunk.

"He likes you!" I grinned at her.

"Then he needs glasses!" She grumbled.

"Oh shut up!" I said annoyed at the fact she could clearly not see how pretty she had become.

"Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi!" She squeaked in Muppet language.

"Ju ju ju ju ju ju ju!" I retorted in my own special little retarded one.

"Mi mi miiiiiiieeeeeiiiiii….."

"Ju Ju JU!"

"Mi mi mi mimi!"

"JUUUUUUHH!"

"Ah-hem" Spoke a quiet polite voice. Megan and I cringed in embarrassment. I turned my head. It was Gwen who had silently crept into the room while we had been having our immature argument. She stood there looking slightly uncomfortable with material draped over one of her arms.

"Hi!" Megan smiled, blushing.

"P-prince Arthur sent me" Gwen explained.

"Oh yea…" I mumbled. "He said he would send somebody!"

"You look cold! I'll light the fire and fill the bath and we can get you some clothes sorted" She said placing the material she was carrying on top of a trunk at the end of the bed she hurried over to the fire which was already built so it could easily be lit with the strike of a match. She dug a box of matches from her pocket and set the kindling alight before rushing off to get hot water. As soon as she was gone we both started to snigger at our stupidity.

"Not like that was embarrassing or anything!" I laughed. We both dragged blankets off the bed and took them over to huddle up in the chairs by the fire. While we waited for Gwen I answered the many questions as best I could that Megan kept firing at me. It took nearly another hour to get the bath ready I suppose the kettle had to be boiled about fifty times. Megan being Megan demanded that she got to go first but afterwards I was glad I let her as she came out as red as a tomato because of the hot water and when it was my turn to go although the water was a bit soapy the temperature was just right. I dried myself off and wrapped myself up in one of the sheets that they used as towels and saw that Gwen had sorted our clothes out and I didn't like the look of them. I walked over and saw the two dresses lying on the bed side by side with Gwen stood back and smiled faintly at them.

"Dresses of the lady Morgana's" She said. "These are two of the ones she doesn't really wear any more…" She trailed off and I inspected the two garments. They were both beautiful. One purple the other red, neither though were exactly my colour but I supposed beggars can't be choosers. I was just about to pick the purple one when Gwen picked up the red one and gave it to me.

"Here" She said then went to retrieve some of the cloth undergarments I had spied earlier. She gave some to me and the others to Megan who was now begrudgingly holding the purple dress. Gwen stayed behind in case we needed any help which both of us did. Neither of us were exactly fans of dresses and I couldn't remember the last time I wore one but eventually we were sorted and while Gwen wasn't looking I surreptitiously slipped my converses back onto my feet underneath the folds of my skirt. After that she informed me of the location of my room. I couldn't believe I had managed to miss the entrance when I had inspected the room earlier but Gwen showed me a small door set in the wall to the right of the large bed underneath a beautiful tapestry of golden birds singing in an oak tree. On the other side was a narrow passageway which ascended about half a floor past a large window with no panes which looked down over the moat and gave you a sense of vertigo. The small passage carried on for a couple more meters before meeting a door similar to that of the other end. It opened out into a room a similar likeness to Megan's but the first thing I noticed it was smaller and the colour scheme was different. Rather than red silk bed sheets and curtains they were navy and another large window took up most of the small north wall next to the bed. All the furniture, much the same to the other room was closer together but overall I thought it was prettier and cosier and the whole room seemed more airy. It reminded me of Morgana's room with small crevices and columns covered by net curtains and trunks tucked away in secret little hidey-holes.

"Its nice" I said "Thank you!" And Gwen left for me to get on with it noticeably through another door which I guessed went back out into a proper hallway. I sat on the bed for several minutes taking the room in before going back down to join Megan noticing the way Arthur had chosen to give her the more luxurious room.

Just as Megan was about to say "What now?" There was a knock at the door before Arthur strode in.

"It's Arthur!" Megan said in an excited whisper. "It's actually Arthur Pendragon!"

"Yes Megan… It is! Sorry!" I apologized addressing him "She doesn't remember anything after when she collapsed in the woods"

"Perhaps its better that way" He smirked. "May then, I formally introduce myself?" He asked Megan politely. "Arthur Pendragon, prince of Camelot at your service"

"Hello" Megan smiled in reply shyly.

"My father requests your presence in the throne room in half an hour.

"He's interested by the two foreign girls I found in the middle of the snowy woods"

"Foreign?" I questioned.

"Yes foreign" Arthur asserted.

"Great" Megan mumbled.

"I take it you have found everything to your liking?"

"Yes we are most grateful for your hospitality" I smiled.

"These rooms are luxurious" Megan added

"Well then… Everything seems to be in order" I noticed the way Arthur was smiling at Megan and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Half an hour" Megan said again, fluttering her eyelashes and Arthur left. As soon as he had gone I punched her in the arm.

"Owww! What was that for?" She demanded

"Half an hour" I said mimicking her previous action.

"Shut up!" She growled and turned away. I sniggered, raising my eyebrows and went to explore the rooms once more.

When half an hour had passed we realised we didn't exactly know the way down to the throne room but soon as I had been watching when Arthur led me and Megan to our rooms I decided to try and guide us back down to the main part of the castle. Some sections we slightly recognized from watching Merlin episodes over and over where as most of it was completely alien.

When we walked past the same suit of armour for the fourth time Megan lost her temper.

"Oh for gods sake!" She yelled "You're leading us in bloody circles, if we had gone left back there…"

"We would've ended up back down by the library again!" I snapped.

"No I swear we haven't been down there yet!"

"Yes we have that's where…"

Thankfully Gwen, hearing the commotion came round the corner just before we started rugby tackling each other.

"Can I help you ladies?" She asked politely.

"Oh um… yeah!" I said a bit flustered. "Where's the throne room?"

"This way" She smiled kindly and she lead us back to a grand door we had already walked past about twice without really acknowledging its existence.

"Will everything be alright now?" She asked politely.

"I'm sure it will" I replied and she left us to it. Megan gingerly reached for the door handle but paused just as she was about to open it.

"What?" I said but she remained silent and it was then that I heard the voices on the other side.

"We can't tend to the needs of two strange young women you stumbled across in the woods Arthur. Why are they any more deserving of our hospitality than the peasants in the streets? We can't take care of them! If they were nobility that would be different but as it stands…"

"Please father!" I heard Arthurs voice protest. "Wait until you meet them before you make up your mind. Besides, they are hardly in a fit state to travel. Both of them were practically suffering from hyperthermia when we found them. They at least need to recover before they return home!"

"It's not just that though Arthur, we can't trust them! They could be sorceresses for all we know! Remember what happened last time you found an attractive girl in the woods, she tried to kill you and almost succeeded! We can't afford to take chances when it comes to magic!"

"They aren't sorceress's father! They are two normal young women in need of our help! If…"

"You cannot know that!" Uther cut him off. "If you would remember anything from your endeavours with sorcery those who have magic bare no sign! The most decent of people can turn out to be the most deceitful, malevolent creature's imaginable ready to strike you down when you turn your back! Its chances like that that can cost you the kingdom. You will have to learn to act with vigilance and insight if you ever want to become king!"

"But father…"

"Enough! I have said all that needs to be on the matter. They can stay here until they have recovered and then they must go. There are other more trustworthy people out there that need our help much more than they do!"

"Do you still want to see them?" Arthur asked.

"There is no need" Uther replied. "Pass on my verdict to them and make sure they have gone by the end of the week" There was silence for a couple of long seconds after Uther had finished speaking. I bit my lip, dwelling in anxiety at what he had just said. If we were sent from the castle in a couple of short days where would we go? I didn't even know if it was possible to return home. What if we couldn't? Would we become beggars scrounging in the streets? I was snapped from my uncertainties by the sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the door and I guessed Arthur was leaving.

"Crap!" I whispered urgently and I looked nervously at Megan. We didn't want him to know that we had just been listening in on their conversation. I glanced up and down the length of the corridor; there were no corners in the immediate vicinity for us to hide behind so as Arthur opened the door I held up my fist as if I had just about been to knock on the wood.

Arthur looked slightly shocked for a millisecond then smiled.

"There you are. We we're just wondering where you two were" He lied politely

"Sorry" Megan grimaced "It's a large castle and we kind of lost our way a little bit!"

"Well at least you're here now, Father!" He called.

"Yes!" Uther's loud voice replied I saw him standing beside his throne, turned away from us.

"The girls are here"

"Fine, then let them walk forward!"

I sidled nervously to Megan's side as I saw Uther turn and eye us with scrutiny.

"He doesn't bite!" Arthur sniggered as he saw our two panicky faces. Megan took one hesitant footstep towards the other end of the room and I followed her as Uther settled his self in his high-backed wooden throne.

"Your majesty" I said, inclining my head and Megan followed suit, kneeling before him.

"Arthur has told me all about you" Uther said as he inspected us.

I smiled shyly at the floor, making no audible responses. Uther got up again from his throne and paced over to us he stood in front of Megan for a couple of seconds, then walked over to me. I felt my heart hammering nervously inside of my chest as the seconds slowly ticked by.

"What are your names?" He asked, finally speaking as he moved away again back over to his throne.

"Megan, sir" She said

"Evie" I squeaked and I looked up to see him nod slowly.

"And where are you from?"

This was a tentative subject and I thought for a couple of seconds thinking how best to reply. If I told him we were from another dimension he would most likely accuse us of sorcery and if I told him we were humble peasant girls from the outlying villages we would most likely be turned out on the streets in a couple of short days to fend for ourselves. I spoke without thinking really.

"The south your majesty" I said "We are the daughters of lord Degore of Devonshire." I anxiously looked over at Megan after I had said it and she gaped at me with wide eyes.

"Lord Degore!" Uther exclaimed in a pleasant tone of voice. "One of my fathers old friends, a constant friend of Camelot although we have not heard from him in many a year. So you are his daughters?"

"Y-yes my lord!" I stammered.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"Three elder brothers, sir" I was making it up as I went along now. Uther nodded and smiled.

"Why did my son happen to find you in the forest then, in the middle of winter?"

"Uhh…" I stuttered.

"We were travelling to the north. We were going to visit some friends of ours in Northumbria…" Megan cut in, deciding to go along with the flow "when we were ambushed by bandits. We only just managed to escape with our lives! We lost all our possessions and our escorts were killed. We walked for an hour or so trying to find help but exhaustion and our limbs being so stiff with the cold go to us and we collapsed in the snow. We didn't realise that we were so close to Camelot. It's a good job your son and Merlin found us when they did"

"How many of these bandits were there?"

"Three my lord" I said.

"And did they use magic?"

"No, not that we noticed anyway… One had a sword and the other two had daggers"

"So it definitely wasn't the druids?"

"We don't think so your highness" I said, remembering the rebel group of sorcerers that Uther had a vendetta against.

"I'm just glad you managed to get away from those bandits alive. I am awfully sorry that an account with such terrible people happened to you so close to Camelots walls" Uther said, changing the subject after a couple of seconds of thought.

"It's alright your highness it wasn't to be helped" I asserted.

"Very well!" Uther smiled "I shall make amends to the two of you by showing our most gracious hospitality. You may stay in some of our finest rooms for as long as you please. You shall have servants appointed to your needs and may dine on our finest food every night! Anything else you may want or need you need only ask"

"Thank you my lord!" I said graciously, bowing as I returned to my feet.

"You may stay for as long as you want" Uther repeated. This time he was smiling at me which perturbed me slightly. "Arthur! Show these ladies back to their chambers"

"Of course" He said and the three of us left the room.


End file.
